Link's Revenge
by Eron131
Summary: Link finds himself framed for something horrible and seeks revenge on someone from a past life. This story will probably be short, this is my first story and I'm just testing things out with it. Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Rewrite:

Link tethered Epona to a post before the stairs leading up to the southern Castle Town gate. He headed up thinking about the supplies he needed to get. And maybe a little treat for the kids, some of the new hard candy one of the stalls was selling would be good. And maybe something for Ilia….

He briefly wondered where Agitha was. She was usually out catching bugs at this time. But he pushed her from of his mind. He had things to do and the light of day would be fading soon. He might stop by her house in the morning before he headed home to say "hi" to her.

He walked through the gates to castle town and noted that the guards where nowhere to be seen. He continued down the street a ways and past the hot spring water booth, the Goron was also gone. Link started to get worried. He started walking faster to get to the street that leads to the fortune teller's. He came upon the street and stop to examine a large patch of blood. He felt a sinking in his stomach and rushed down the street he came to a sudden stop as he looked down the street and his eyes met with the sight before him

The street was a bloody mess, there were bodies strewn around with wounds varying from sword slashes to burn marks. There was a man thrown over a crate with arrows in his back and blood dripping from his hand onto the body of a man leaning against the crate, his hands attempting to hold his internal organs inside him.

There was a woman on the other side of the street half burned, her face wasn't even recognizable. And a child in front of the fortune teller's shop lay with their chest to the ground while looking to the sky, their neck twisting in a sickening way. Link dropped to his knees gagging. He couldn't believe the sight before him. Link barely realized there were guards coming until they had already dragged him to his feet and shackled his hands behind his back.

Link stood stunned in the court room. The judge had just found him guilty and sentenced him to life in prison. Link couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't done anything, they should have been out trying to find the real murderer.

As the guards stepped toward Link to take him to his new home in the castle prison link said, "I didn't do anything! You need to find the man responsible!"

"Then why does this sword, the one found on your person, match the wounds on the dead?" He asked, holding up the master sword. "I don't know what you did with the other weapons but we will find them soon enough." The judge said.

The guards took Link by the arms and pulled him along to the prison. They took him down some halls and locked him in his own cell. He sat for quite some time thinking about the position he was in and how they needed to find the real culprit of the crimes committed. He thought about how he might prove he didn't do it and if there was even a way.

He would never have done anything like that. Link didn't hurt people, just monsters. Even Ganondorf was a monster in his mind, a horrible monster that needed to be destroyed. Link didn't have any way to prove his innocence though, and he knew that. If the princess would find out what had happened to him she would help him out. But it would be too late to find whoever killed those people by the time that happened, if it happened.

Link came to realize there was only one way to do everything that needed to be done. He needed out, and the murderer needed to be caught. The only way for both of those to happen was if he got out of prison soon. And he could think of only one way to do that.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is shorter then i wanted it to be. but it's still longer then this chapter was, and its got a little more detail in it. just bear with me though, the later chapters are better and longer. please review, it does help. thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Link sat in his cell for about an hour before an idea came to him on how to get out. He sat another three hours observing the guards and their movements. Four hours from when he was locked up something new developed. The opportunity he had been looking for.

It was dark outside, when a guard came up to the cell door with a tray of food. He placed it on the floor so the tray could be pushed under the door. In doing so the guard made one mistake, if it had been anybody but Link in that cell it would have made no difference, but that wasn't the case.

The guard leaned forward to set the tray on the ground, as soon as it left his hands link shot across the cell while the guard was preoccupied and wasn't in a good position to react. Links hands went through the bars and grabbed the man around the neck twisting him around to a position he could use the sleeper hold. The guard didn't put up much of a fight compared to some of the things link had fought, but he was not willing to take a man's life.

He pulled the keys from the watchman's belt, he also found a knife, club and wallet. He placed the knife in his boot, the club and wallet went in his belt and the keys he used to open his cell door. As a thought he tied up the guard with his own belt and put him in the back of the cell.

He also decided to take the man's shirt and jacket, leaving the guard in his green tunic. The hero's tunic was in the bottom of a chest filled with things from his adventure, he would stop by his house and get those later. Instead he had been wearing a tunic he had made at the fitter's shop.

The shirt he put on was a long sleeved grey buttons down with cuffs and blue trim and the royal insignia on the left shoulder. The jacket was black and also had blue trim and the insignia, this time on the left side of the chest, it also had a high collar.

He left the cell and turned down the way he thought the exit would be, the way the guard came. He didn't run, that would make it obvious to the other guards who he was, an escaping prisoner. When he came to the end of the hall way he turned a corner to find another guard, also holding a tray. The guard barely gave him a glance as he went back to his business, feeding the other prisoners.

"You done with your section, Jeremy? You should help me with mine." He said without looking up. Link walked up behind him and looked down at him.

"I don't think so." He replied, as he brought the club down on the man's head. Link grabbed him before he hit the floor so he wouldn't make a noise. He searched him and found the same items as the other guard. He now had two clubs, two knives and one bulging wallet, again he placed the clubs in his belt and put the new knife in his other boot.

"Hey," whispered the prisoner in the cell, "let me out, I can help you." As Link ignored him the prisoner commented.

"Or I could make it really hard for you if you don't." He threatened through grit teeth.

"I'll take my chances." Link said, as he started to walk down the hall.

"Fine," the criminal said, "HEY, OVER HERE. HE'S ESCAPING, STOP HIM!"

* * *

><p>I would love to get reveiws (wink wink nod nod).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Link muttered something about curses under his breath and took off at a dead run, after the months of travel and battles he could go quite fast. The prisoner's shouts rang out around Link, echoing down the halls and stair wells making sure every guard new about his escape. It wouldn't be long before the entire castle garrison would be blocking his path. It wouldn't have mattered even if he didn't mind killing people, he had seen the state of the guards' skills. But he wouldn't kill a human being, it went against everything he had done in his adventure, and he couldn't knock them _all_ out.

He turned one corner to find himself faced with three guards running down the corridor in his direction. He ran and dived between the first guard's legs, then rolled to a standing battle position with one of the clubs and knocked the second out. As he had thought, easy. The third however seemed to be a higher official, a sergeant or something, he had an actual sword instead of clubs which he brought down in link's direction. Link brought up one of the knives from his belt and crossed it with his club blocking the down ward swing. He brought his knee up to the man's stomach, forcing him back. He saw the sergeant glance over his shoulder and remembered the unharmed first guard he had dodged.

He spun around and brought up his club to block the inevitable attack. Only to find that the swords attack that he had just block and demolish the wooden club, it was crack the entire way through and splintered on the side the sword had hit. When the other guard's club connected with his the top broke off. Link dropped to a crouch to dodge the second blow and swung the butt end of his useless club into the bottom of the man's chin, dazing him. Link kicked him in the stomach and knocked him back a few feet and to the ground.

He then whipped around to face the sergeant again and dodged to the left to avoid an over hand swing and rolled up close catching the man's sword hand, Link brought the sergeant's own sword hilt to his face, knocking him out and probably breaking his nose. The man crumpled to the ground leaving Link with a sword in his left hand.

He paused to test the weight of the sword. It was a little heavy and out of balance, nothing like the Ordon sword, it didn't even compare to the Master sword. He didn't waste any more time, he hoped they hadn't sealed the gate yet. He took off down the hall again, running as fast as he could.

The voice of the prisoner had stopped but it had served its purpose, ever guard was alert and new where he was. Link could hear more guards behind him, he ran by several halls with guards coming down them. He slammed through a door into open air, he had found his way out of the dungeon but was in no way out of danger. Link slammed the door shut and found that it had a convenient lock that could slide in place to brace the door in case of a jail break, like the one that had just happened.

He looked up to the ramparts of the wall around the castle and saw a group of guards pointing in his direction. They split into two groups and ran down the wall in both directions. Link decided not to wait and see what they were up to.

He ran along the wall of the castle looking for a good hiding spot but couldn't find any. He turned a corner and found himself facing twenty or thirty soldiers, he didn't stop to count the exact number. Link ran in the direction of the outer wall, if he was going to have to fight he was doing it from here, where he might have a chance of escape if he could followed the wall to an exit.

The soldiers charged, some of them had spears but most where swords men. Then an arrow hit the ground at his feet. Great, he thought, they have archers. Link drew the heaver of the knives from his boot, he'd prefer to have his shield but the large knife would have to do, he could probably use it as a dagger.

He caught the first blow on his sword and buried the knife up to its hilt in the man's thigh. He hated to hurt these people but he couldn't let them kill him, he would have to injure them. He jerked the knife out in time to parry a thrust from another man, throwing him off balance as link slammed the pommel of his sword into the back of his head.

Link continued to fight the endless stream of guards, and continued to work his way down the wall trying to find an escape path. He reached a short wall with a pile of crates next to it. The wall spanned all the way from the outer wall to the castle cutting the courtyard into two parts, there was a sort of arch mid-way down it where you could cross into the next section of the courtyard.

Link knew this would be his only opportunity to attempt an escape. He blocked a strike with his knife and thrust his sword into a man's right shoulder. He spun to dodge a thrust from another guard and stabbed his wrist with the knife. There was only one man left in his way, he was a spear man.

Link ran at him dodging a thrust from the spear, the man swept the spear in links direction but link dropped to his knees rolling into the man pushing him onto his back, link came up on top of him and using his momentum stabbed him in the shoulder with his sword, it went all the way through and into the dirt. Not having time to pull out the sword he cursed his own stupidity and grabbed the abandoned spear. He never stopped moving for a minute, and he could tell that some of the guards had stopped.

He looked over his shoulder as he jumped onto the first of the crates. The expressions on the faces of the castle garrison were of pure awe and horror. He thought they were starting to see how out matched they were when an arrow caught Link straight through the hand, making him drop the knife he still had. He looked up to see an archer on the wall above him, when he had come out of the crowed of soldiers he had opened himself to the archers which he now saw were lined up all along the catwalks of the outer wall.

Link had to dodge more arrows as he made his way up the piles of crates. He felt the pile shudder as more men followed him up. He made it to the top of the retaining wall and jumped to catch the edge of the catwalk. He pulled himself up, but he wasted a few minutes trying due to his wounded hand he rolled onto the rampart as the men below him made it to the top of the retaining wall. And he could see more people coming out of the guard tower to his left, the archers were also coming from the right.

He had less than a second to make his decision, and then he ran straight to the edge and jumped over. He rolled as he landed on a rooftop he could hear the guards as they met where he had been. An arrow clinked of the roof at his heels. He continued to run to the edge where he dived off the edge, grabbing a banner hanging from the roof to slow his descent.

He landed hard in the square with the fountain, spraining his ankle. He forged on, knowing he had little time. He went to the gate that led to the Ordon trail. He stopped and hid behind a barrel to observe the gate. There were three guards, he had to silence them, not just impair them. If they alerted the other guards he wouldn't be able to lose them on the fields.

He crept from his hiding place around a pillar and waited a moment. Suddenly he darted from his position and slammed his remaining club into the skull of the first guard. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the others turned in his direction. He pivoted and thrust out a foot, breaking the second guard's leg who collapsed to the ground.

Link promptly placed the butt end of the spear he still held into the other man's stomach, momentarily winding him and making him double over. Link turned back to the guard on the ground and brought the club down over his head, knocking him out. Link went to the other man who was starting to recover and brought his knee into his crotch and then the club on his head. He too, was out cold. Link brushed his hands and walked out the gate.

Link calmly walked over to a patch of horse grass and blew the song that he knew Epona would respond to. She came trotting up and whinnied a greeting. Link made a hand gesture and whispered "tst" in a low tine that told Epona that she needed to make no sound, and she tossed her head, obeying. Link climbed onto her back and trotted away from castle town, a free man. Free, but wanted.

* * *

><p>Please reveiw, it's very helpful.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Link's Revenge**

Okay everybody (if there is anybody) I'm back. I apologize for the long wait but here is the next chapter.

Chapter Four:

Epona trotted into a clearing in the Feron woods. Link looked around and decided this would be a good spot to set up a camp for the time being, he couldn't go home with the Castletown guards looking for him. He spent the next hour looking for fire wood and building a makeshift shelter. When he was done he could see the sun rising in the east. He decided to sleep through the day and try to claim his equipment from his house in the night, it would be easier in the dark to sneak in.

The day passed uneventful with link dosing in his shelter and the occasional whinny from Epona. When night finally came around Link felt rested and ready to go. He had bandaged his hand during his ride to freedom and he changed the dressing before he headed out.

Link grabbed all of the stuff he had taken from the guards which included a knife, a wallet (which he had found held three hundred rupees), and he had also found some paper, a lockpick, and a necklace in the pockets of the jacket he had stripped from the guard. The necklace had three small gems worked into the leather, there was a green gem, a red, and a blue.

Link could sense a powerful magic coming from the gems but couldn't figure out why. They looked ordinary, but they felt different from normal magical items. With normal magic items he just knew what to do, like the items gave him the knowledge freely, it must have been part of the magic. But these where different, a kind of magic he hadn't ever felt. It was old and he figured the guard hadn't even realized they were enchanted, the power was well hidden deep in the gems. Link decided that he wouldn't find anything else out just staring at them, he would have to wait for the magic to reveal itself. In the end he just tied the necklace around his neck.

Link hopped upon Epona with ease and headed for the Ordon province. On his ride link took care to avoid the roads where guards may travel, he was a criminal now and as such had to hide like one. He rode to the bridge in the Ordon woods and found that a soldier stood guard in the middle of it.

Link took Epona off the road and hid her in a grove of trees. He returned to the bridge and hid in the foliage on the side. Picking up a rock he tossed in into the bushes on the far side of the road. The guard turned his head and strained to see through the dark. Link threw another stone into the bushes, this time a twig snapped and the guard started forward to investigate. As he leaned over the bushes link crept up behind him and knocked him over the head with his club.

Link dragged him back into the bushes and searched him. He found some hand ties and used them on the man also using them as a gag to keep the man quiet. Link also found some rupees. The soldier was equipped with a sword and dagger so link decided it wouldn't hurt to arm himself with more then a club. He slung the sword over his back and added the long dagger to his belt.

Link took a moment to make sure no one was around and took off across the exposed bridge hiding in the bushes on the other side. He then made his way toward the town. There were several guards at the entrance to the town, not far from his tree house. He crept up close and listened as the conversed.

"I heard the guy we came to get murdered a hundred people!" one guard said.

"Don't be absurd Girelard, he murdered a foreign king." A second said.

"So why are we out here trying to catch him?" A third asked, he looked rather young.

"Because that house there in the tree is supposed to be his. I head the general has us out here to make sure he doesn't come cause trouble for the people that live out here. But I heard rumors it's so that the people here don't help him, apparently they don't think he could possibly have committed a crime." a fourth said. Link couldn't believe the horrible rumors that were spreading about him, he hadn't done a thing! At least his friends still believed in him.

Link had to find a way to get into his house. He was going to need all his equipment to find the person who did this to him, he just knew it. He slithered closer to the group waiting for a choice opportunity. Finally, sometime later when the torches where burning a bit lower and the guards less alert link decided now would be his chance. He crept close to the one farthest away from the rest of the group leaning on a large rock, he could tell from his breathing that the man was in a light sleep.

Link reached around the rock and pulled the man into a sleeper hold, cutting off his oxygen so he couldn't make a sound. The man could hardly struggle before he was out like a light. Link leaned him up against the rock and made his way around the camp to the next soilder.

Link's next target was sitting on an old tree stump away from the group reading. Link flowed through the darkness behind the man and struck the man hard and fast at the base of his skull, one more out. Link then leaned the guard forward to rest on his knees in a totally natural position.

Link swiftly made his way to the next guard who would be a bit harder to disable unnoticed. His next target was leaning against a tree mere feet from the camp fire where the other guard sat, they were both in plain view of each other. Link was blessed however when the man suddenly stood and made his way toward the dark trees.

"Where ya' goin' Dergin?" the man by the fire asked.

"I got to relieve myself." The soldier responded

"Oh, okay."

Link's target made his way toward a tree hidden in darkness, Link positioned himself behind the said tree. The man came and did his thing on the other side of the tree from where link stood. As the man turned to return to the fire link stepped around the tree grabbed the man around the neck, cutting his air supply so he couldn't make a sound, link pulled him behind the tree.

There was only one guard left to get rid of before he could get to his house. Link made his way behind the guard and stepped right into the light, swinging his club into the man's face with a loud "crack" and the club broke in half. The guard fell backwards into the brush, once again, unconscious.

Link ran toward his house and climbed his ladder, opening the door at the top. He gazed into his house to find that all the dressers and been pulled over and their contents strewn on the floor, the cupboards were also dumped on the floor. There wasn't anything that had been left untouched, unsearched or unmoved. Link ran to his basement and jumped down into the darkness, but his eyes quickly adjusted and he found that his basement was untouched. They must have run out of time and decided to search the basement tomorrow.

He stepped up to a large object in the corner and pulled the cloth off of it, he pulled a wardrobe out of the way and grabbed a chest that had been hidden in the corner. He opened the chest and pulled his hero's tunic off the top, underneath the objects and gadgets he got on his adventure were placed neatly in the chest. It took him very little time to gather all his things and change into the hero's tunic.

When he had finished he left the house and headed back to Epona. When he came to the other side of the bridge however he found that the other guard had finally awaken and was making quite a lot of noise trying to free himself. Link chuckled to himself and continued to Epona. They headed back to the temporary camp Link had made.

When they got there an hour before the sun came up Link noticed that there were footprints in the dirt. They went directly to a note that had been pinned to his shelter. Hesitantly Link moved forward to investigate. There were only two words on the note: Water Temple.

* * *

><p>I could always use reviews. Don't be bashful, let me know if there is anything you likedon't like about my story. Flames won't help me improve it though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Link's Revenge**

Chapter Five:

Link slept through the day again. When he awoke at dusk he felt refreshed and ready to travel again. And he knew exactly where he was going. He packed up his stuff and loaded Epona. He erased any sign he was there by breaking down his shelter and spreading everything he used around. He didn't have to worry about the remains of a fire since he'd had nothing but berries and nuts since he had got there.

As Link rode across the Hyrule field he couldn't help but think about all the poor people he had found in the ally way. He knew most of them would have families, probably all of them. He thought about how their families would have held a funeral for the people they lost to the murderer's cruelty. He felt a burning hatred for the person responsible. How could you do something so horrible to even one person? But there had been so many. Link decided there was no possible way to repent for such a sin. There could be only one punishment, even if Link was the only one capable of carrying it out.

He reached the bridge above Lake Hylia. But as he approached several people stepped out from behind some rocks off to the side and blocked his path. He could see that they were equipped with varying weapons ranging from a battle axe to a crossbow. He could guess who they were and decided to face them on the ground to protect Epona. He dismounted and grabbed his pack off Epona telling her to go home. He watched as she ran off in the direction of Ordon village, he knew she would make it alright. He dropped his pack to the floor and turned to face mercenaries ahead.

He counted six of them, two of them were built like bears, one carried a heavy looking battle axe and the other had a slightly smaller mace adorned in spikes and stained from blood he was also a bit shorter than the axe man. Two more of the men looked like they must be twins and could have been any normal villagers except the swords that they had with them. One had a two handed great sword strapped to his back and the other had twin blades attached to his waist. The other two were quite a bit smaller than the others but didn't look any less threatening. One had long slender daggers that were just barely too short to be short swords and had a tint to them that suggested they were poisoned. The other had a crossbow slung across his shoulders.

Link took in their weapons and decided on how he would take care of the situation. He reached into his pack and grabbed his Ordon shield as well as his Hylian shield. He also decided to tuck the sling shot and dominion rod into his belt, there were no statues around but he decided there would be other uses for it. As he stood and turned to face the thugs they readied their weapons.

Link advanced toward them slowly, waiting for their first move. As he got to the point where he was within shouting distance but still far enough off for the bowman to have a good shot the young man with the great sword stepped forward.

"Stop there sir, there is a bounty out for you and we intend to collect. You can come willingly or you can make it harder for yourself then it needs to be. We don't really need you alive, so please don't do anything stupid." He shouted. _So their doing it this way huh?_ Link thought.

"I don't think so friend, I didn't do what they say, and I have no wish for violence here. Please step aside and we can avoid unnecessary conflict." Link returned.

"You're out numbered. There will be no hope for you. Just put your weapons down and come here slowly." The young man replied. Link didn't say anything but started toward them in a walk, a shield on each arm, Ordon on the right, Hylian on the left.

"So be it." The man shouted. And all of them got into a ready position. The crossbow fired but link just raised the Ordon shield and caught it in the wood. The ogre with the battle axe charged in and swung the axe at Link. He rolled to the side and the axe stuck itself into the earth. Link charged forward before the man could recover and slammed his Hylian shield into his face the man stumbled back leaving his axe in the ground.

The man with the mace came next, faster than the man with the axe. Link dodged a few horizontal strokes and spun to the side out of the way of a downward strike, raising his Ordon shield in the spin to catch another of the crossbows bolts. He raised the Hylian shield as he came out of the spin to block the next downward strike from the mace. As it was deflected link rolled into the man and came up right in his face connecting the shield with this man's nose as he had the previous troll, making him fall to the ground.

Link didn't wait for him to recover but turned to the charging dagger man. As they met link blocked one of the daggers with the Hylian shield and caught one in the wood of the Ordon shield. He blocked another stab from the one that wasn't stuck in his shield and then retaliated with a shield bash, letting go at the last minute, throwing it into the man's wrist. There was a snap and the man dropped the blade in his right hand. The dagger that was stuck in the wood came loose and Link back flipped to give himself some space between the two of them. But the man with the dagger came at him with more fury then before. He was fast and spun like a tornado, swinging his dagger and forcing link to block with only the Ordon shield, never putting enough force into it that the dagger would stick.

Link was forced back a few paces but recovered and thrust his shield forward to meet the next strike, sticking the blade into the wood, with that extra second Link reached back and grabbed the dominion rod from his belt. He whipped it forward and to the side, striking the man in the side of the head. As the man collapsed in a daze link brought the shield up once more to catch a bolt. There were now three bolts and a poison dagger protruding from his shield, making it heavier and bulkier then it had previously been.

Link instinctively spun to his rear and lifted the damaged shield to catch the mace in the wood. However it bounced off the dagger still there and link heard a crack as a split started at one end of the shield. The mace, having had momentum added, came back for a second strike, this time from the side. Link back flipped but came out off balance and had to roll to the side to dodge another swing. He came out of the roll doing a spin and threw the shield into the man's face once more, sending him to the ground, this time to dazed to return to his feet.

Link once again back flipped to avoid another downward strike from the axe who had also returned to battle. As the axe once again got stuck in the ground link ran up the man's bear like arms and brought the dominion rod to his face with a very loud "thunk". Link landed behind the man and had to roll to avoid his falling body. For a moment link was worried he had hit him too hard and may have killed him, but he was surprised to see the man's huge chest rising and falling as normal.

Link swung the dominion rod up to block one more bolt. Before ether of the swords man had a chance to attack, link pulled his sling shot from his belt and launched a seed into the crossbow man's eye, effectively blinding him for the time being.

Replacing his weapons, Link ran forward rolling he picked up his Hylian shield off the ground, he spun around on his knees and brought up the shield, deflecting the great sword of the man who had chased him. Link came to his feet and blocked the spinning great sword once more, he continued to block and parry with the shield and rod as the man continued his dance of death. Link continued to back up until his back met rock and he had nowhere to go. With the next swing Link ducked and rolled, the sword was buried in the rock from the momentum surprising the man. Halfway through the roll Link pushed off with his arms and kicked the swordsman in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Link came out of it kneeling on the man's chest, his shield pressed to the man's throat. They locked eyes for just a moment. In that moment the man knew they had taken on someone that far surpassed their skill level, they had taken on an animal bred for fighting. And yet none of his men were dead, even though he knew they should be. Link raised his shield and connected it with the man's head, putting him out.

Link looked to the man with the twin blades. He looked back and readied his weapons. They charged at each other. They connected with his swords to Link's shield and rod. They held it there for just a moment testing each other's strength. Then link pushed the man back several feet. The man returned with more speed and fury then the man with the daggers. Link was steadily forced back once more as the man moved like the wind, spinning and striking, an endless barrage of sword on shield. Finally the man slowed just a little, Link could see that he was tiring. Link let the man fall into a pattern, blocking the same thing over and over until he knew exactly where the next strike would land and the one after that. Link followed the pattern and just as the man was preparing for his next attack Link moved faster and started swinging back at the man, pushing him back. Link could see panic in the man's eyes and knew that he had him. He connected the rod with one of the man's swords and he lost it, the next attack Link shield bashed him pushing him to the ground and stepped on his hand with the sword. Link brought the rod down against the man's head and he was out like the rest of them.

Link walked back to his pack, put his weapons away and got out the Zora tunic. He picked up his Ordon shield on his way to the bridge and decided he'd keep the poison dagger. He discarded the bolts and wrapped the dagger in a blanket because he didn't have a sheath. He tucked his almost useless shield into the pack as well; he may have a use for it at some future point. As he walked to the bridge he passed the cowering crossbow man.

"I didn't kill anyone." Link said as he passed. The man didn't know if he was talking about his friends or the people in the market.

* * *

><p>There's some more action for those that are enjoying it :) I'm glad I'm getting more reviews. I never really liked how the first chapter came out so I've been thinking I'm going to rewrite at least the first chapter, probably more, so there won't be another chapter up for a while. Sorry guys. but hopefully you'll all go back and read the first chapter and let me know what you think when I've got the rewrite up.<p>

Thanks for the reviews,

-Eron


	6. Chapter 6  Preveiw

Chapter Six:

Link walked to the center of the bridge where he stepped up onto the ledge. He had already changed into his Zora tunic and had decided it would be better for him to jump the bridge rather than talk to the crazy chicken man, Falbi, and risk him calling the guards.

Link took one step forward and flipped into a dive. As he hit the water the breath was knocked out of him and he realized he had held his breath even though he had the tunic on. He sank half way down the lake and then continued to swim down to the temple. The way in was clear of any boulders and there didn't seem to be any guards around so he went right in.

As he stepped in through the first door past the antechamber a Tektite jumped at him, taking him by surprise. Link rolled forward, dodging the attack and came back to his feet with his bow in hand. He turned toward the creature and fired one shot into its eye. As the creature fell, link was slammed to the ground as another of the monsters leapt at his back. He rolled sideways to get out from underneath it. He launched one of his claw shots into its face and was disgusted when it brought back the eye of the beast. Another tektite jumped toward link but he jumped back this time. Looking over the entry room there were over a dozen of these creatures still to come.

He launched his claw shot to pick up the bow that still rested beneath the eyeless Tektite. He quickly pulled an arrow to the string and fired it into the eye of the closest creature. It fell to allow another shot into the eye of one more. Link continued to do this until the room was empty of any living monsters.

He retrieved his arrows from the bodies and continued toward the door. But as he approached it the temple shook and the ceiling above fell, almost crushing Link. He back flipped and stared as the floor in the center of the room fell in, revealing a hidden tunnel.

Link walked toward it and looked in to find a dry hall way leading into the temple. The walls looked ancient and it seemed almost as though the water temple had been built right on top of some other structure that had been here long before.

Link jumped down into it and followed the hallway further into the temple. The walls had given in a little over time and he had to squeeze between one wall and a collapsed ceiling at one point. Link found an ancient door shaped like a rectangle. He opened it.

As Link walked through the door he looked around and was amazed to see clear blue sky as far as he could see. He stepped forward and the toe of his boot touching water. A ripple spread across the flat surface of the pool extending unbroken until it touched the edge of a mound of dirt supporting a lone tree. It stood on the mound of soft earth and sand looking dead and forgotten, the area had a forlorn look to it. Like as soon as you entered to would never find the end.

And finally Link noticed a pile of rubble directly across from the door he had used to enter this eerie plane of water. He took a step back, not enthusiastic to enter further. But as his foot approached the threshold of the door iron bars slammed down to make leaving impossible.

Link spun to face the tree, but everything looked just as it had. He realized he had no way of leaving and his analogy of walking forever and never getting anywhere suddenly seemed very real. He deicded to investigate the tree and headed over to it.

* * *

><p>This is an extra short chapter for 2 reasons. One, I'm going to put a preview of a story I'm going to start. Two, because I want the next part of the story to have its own chapter.<p>

So here is a preview to a story I am going to start working on, this is a pretty rough draft. But please leave a comment about both in a review. It really helps.

-Thanks.

* * *

><p>I left Termina after I stopped the moon. Not immediately of course, though I wish I had. They still had to have their festival, but this time to honor me. It was annoying really. Don't get me wrong. I was grateful, and actually enjoyed it but I'm just not the type for crowds. I had always avoided attention as much as possible. When I was twelve I could take on poisoned swamps, freezing cold, Gerudo pirates, and scorching dessert ruins, and even the most evil of creatures, just not a crowd of people all staring at me. Still can't.<p>

That was five years ago. Now I was nowhere near Termina, although I have visited on the rare occasion that I'm in that general territory. I am a long way South-East of Termina now, in a kingdom called Serego.

I stood in the center of a small town that I didn't know the name, I go through to many to remember all the names. There was a fountain to my left as I made my way to a stall in the middle of the market, a stall with shields lined up on the front. A stalfos had put a good sized hole in my Hero's Shield, I made it pay. The shield maker looked up as I placed my shield on the table.

"Sorry stranger but I was just closing up shop. You'll have to come back tomorrow." He said as he turned to the back of the shop and picked up a "closed" sign.

"Please sir, I only need you to repair my shield. Surely you can take it now and then close your shop." I responded.

"Well…. Let me take a look at it then," He said, "What the heck did you do to this beautiful shield!" He exclaimed as he saw the hole in it.

"Er...um, a stalfos tried to take me by surprise. Will you fix it?" I answered.

"Boy, you're lucky to be alive, but I'll try. It might be a while, this is pretty battered, not sure I can do to much. You'll be needing a new shield soon."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I'll come back tomorrow." I said, tossing a large sack of rupees on the table as I walked away, not hearing his response.

I walked through a few rows of stalls and came to the edge of the town square. There were real shops and stores lined up on the edge on the outside and I guessed this is where the day to day shopping happened when there wasn't a market going on. I saw a tailor just down the line and decided I would get a new traveling cloke before going to an inn, the one I had was getting somewhat tattered. When I thought about it almost everything I had needed replacing or a good cleaning.

As I walked into the tailor's shop a bell tied to the door jingled and a middle aged man with hair starting to grey came from behind some boxes.

"What can I do for you?" He asked kindly, a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

As Link approached the tree he got a sense that someone was watching him. He looked over his shoulder but didn't see anything. As he looked forward again he came face to face with… Himself. He looked at a face that represented his own. He could find only a few differences, the biggest of which was the eyes. He stared into eyes a deep shade of red similar to blood, but blood didn't glow with hatred like these eyes. The next difference he noticed was the sadistic half smile that showed a fang, his grin almost represented an animal's snarl.

Link took a step back and sized up this new threat. He was wearing a black tunic, and pretty much black everything, Link saw a black hat on his head. He looked just like Link, Except everything was black or gray.

This other "Link" reached behind him and drew a sword, also black, that looked like a replica of the master sword. With it he pulled a black shield onto his arm, another replica in black. This man seemed to have based everything off of Link, but twisted it into something evil looking. Link could feel evil washing over the room as this man stood here.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"You should know me better than anyone, Link. I am everything you're not. I am the nightmare created in the form of a hero. I am the end of you." He replied.

"What do I call you?" Link asked, paying this madman's words no attention. He had heard plenty of evil monologues in his adventures.

"Call me Dark Link. I am everything that you fight against. I am everything that you can never defeat. I-"

"Am done? Because I'd appreciate it." Link interrupted. He hated when these people did this.

"Fine. But you'll regret Interupti-"

"There you go again. You just couldn't leave it at 'fine' could you?" Link said.

Dark Link (Dark for short) lunged but Link jumped to the side then back flipped as Dark used his momentum to turn his lunge into a spin attack. Dark used his momentum once again, this time to sheath his sword and draw a bow from what seemed like thin air as he came out of his spin attack. Link had to dodge a few arrows before Dark quickly switched back to his sword.

Link had time while Dark Drew his sword to drop his pack to the ground and dig around a little, finally pulling his Hylian shield out in time to block an over hand strike from Dark's sword. Link thrust with the shield, nocking Dark just a little off balance. It gave link enough time to grab the dominion rod off the top of his pack and back flip away from Dark's jump attack.

Link and Dark made eye contact for just a second before renewing the fight. Link now held the dominion rod in his left hand with his shield on his right. Dark thrust his sword at Link, but Link parried with the dominion rod. Before Dark Link could recover Link used his momentum to spin around and bring his right elbow to meet Dark's face, sending him staggering. Before he could recover Link jumped into the air performing an aerial and landing behind Dark. He lunged toward him. Dark turned in time to block a strike from the rod with his shield. But he had little time to recover as Link continued to attack him, landing only a few strikes.

Dark finally began to recover the battle and back flipped away from Link only to flip to the side and lunge. But before he made contact with Link he surprised him by vanishing into a cloud of dark magic. Link remembered a trick similar to this and spun around to defend against the attack he thought was coming from behind. He turned in time to see Dark flip over his head and land once more behind him. Link spun on his heel, bringing his shield up and dropping to a crouch. Dark's sword glanced off the top of the shield. Link turned his momentum into a crouching spin attack and Dark jumped into the air to avoid it, flipping over link's head once more and dropping to the ground out of reach. Link stopped his attack facing his opponent and went from a spin to a lung.

He was surprised once more when Dark vanished and he fell through a cloud of black smoke, tucking into a roll and turning to face his back. He was surprised again when he saw another cloud of smoke already dissipating. He instantly dropped to the ground but felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He hit the ground hard and dropped the dominion rod but didn't have enough time to pick it up before he rolled to his right bringing up his shield to block again. Dark link's sword hit it and Link swung out his arm forcing the sword to follow staggering Dark for just a moment.

Link rolled back over his hands and pushed off doing a back hand spring. He turned toward Dark in time to see him disappear again and immediately did a spin attack with the edge of his shield. It forced Dark to jump back as he reappeared, giving Link just enough time to find him. As Dark completed the back flip Link through his shield at him, hitting him in the face and throwing him from his feet. Link rushed to his pack grabbed the damaged wooden shield, his spinner, claw shot, and a few other items he may be able to use.

He turned around as Dark got back to his feet, maybe a little wobbly. He turned toward Link and he could see the anger in his eyes. He started running toward Link, but he just stood there. As Dark brought his sword down for a stroke Link rolled forward under Dark's arms, and as Dark put his foot down Link slipped the spinner under his boot. Link turned to watch Dark go down a second time. Link ran to get his equipment, but was surprised when Dark materialized in front of him. His sword already on its way toward Link's throat.

Link jerked his wooden shield up and dropped his legs out from underneath him, pulling his claw shot. The wood caught the sword as Link fired at the tree. He felt it catch and then he was yanked toward it. Dark was unprepared for it and his sword was yanked from his hand as well. When Link got to the tree he had to let go of the claw shot and roll so he wouldn't smash into the trunk. He realized that Dark's sword was embedded in his shield and had to drop that as well to complete the roll.

As he came to his feet Dark materialized in front of him again and delivered a kick to the stomach. Dark disappeared and rematerialized before Link could recover and kicked him again from a different angle. He did this over and over again, punching and kicking, until Link was surrounded by black smoke and coughing up blood. The last time he did this he materialized directly in front of Link and planted a kick to Link's chin, sending him through the air a couple of feet. Dark emerged from the plume of smoke and walked over to Link, his dark replica of the Master Sword in hand.

He bent over him looking him in the eye, expecting to see fear. Link had lost after all. But what he saw sent a chill down his spine. Looking back at him was not the hero he had spoken to before this long and tiring fight began. In these eyes he saw the feral spirit of an animal defiant and strong, even when others had thought it had lost. He saw a beast in these eyes. He raised his sword to end the life of his sworn enemy.

But he cried out in pain and surprise as he felt agony shoot up his leg. He looked down to see the poison dagger of the mercenary buried to the hilt and protruding out the other side of his leg. Link glared up at him as he twisted the blade, Darks leg erupting in agony. He was surprised again as Link drew out his other claw shot with his free hand and launched it at Dark's sword arm, the claws digging into his flesh. Link tucked his feet up to his chest and pushed off with all his might, kicking Dark in the chest and sending him off with an "OOMF!". Link let the chain drag out as Dark went sprawling, dropping his sword. Link stood slowly, and used the claw shot to drag Dark back to him. Dark was now delirious with pain and poison from the dagger.

Link stared down at Dark, hatred burning in his eyes. He bent, and withdrew the dagger from Dark's shin. Link pulled Dark along behind him until he reached the tree. He pulled the chain over a branch and fastened it there, suspending Dark by his right arm, the claws digging into his flesh. Link retrieved the other claw shot from the trunk of the tree where it had been left. He went back to Dark and used the extended chain of the second claw shot to secure his left arm to a branch. Dark now hung from both arms, moaning in pain.

"Did you kill them?" Link asked in a tone that did not reflect patience.

"Who?" Dark replied quietly, barley conscious.

"The town's people. Did you kill them?"

"Wha-"

"DID YOU KILL THEM?" Link screamed into his face. "It's a simple question! It requires nothing more than a 'yes' or 'no', or are you too stupid to use such simple vocabulary? Did you think that you wouldn't be caught? That you could dump it all off on me? That you could KILL those people and GET AWAY WITH IT?!" Dark looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure, unconfined, uncontrolled anger, and knew that his life was forfeit.

"Yes." He replied calmly

"Yes, what?" Link asked, his voice coming back to a controlled tone. But those eyes still betrayed the future in store for Dark.

"Yes, I killed them. And I enjoyed it, every second of it." A grin spreading across his face as he said those last words, taking Link by surprise and sealing his own fate. "You don't understand how it feels do you? To have the life of another in your hands. The ability to ether let them walk away or destroy everything they know. Listening as they beg for their life, crying and screaming the entire time. And the look of despair as they finally come to realize, They WILL DIE. The way they look at you like a monster as you erase any trace of their totally useless existence."

"You son of-"

"Have you never even thought of how it would feel? How great it feels? To be a god. To have the power of fear, destruction, and despair. Because I'll tell you. It feels amazing!" Link stared at Dark for a moment, taking in his face, his sadistic smile. His eyes, deep pools of blood, screamed nothing but murder. And finally Link came to a decision.

Dark let out the slightest of gasps, his eyes growing distant, and his smile fading. He looked at Link with the tiniest glint in his distant eyes. Crimson blood poured out of his chest as Link removed the dagger, dripping, from the new wound in Dark's already mangled body. Dark lost all his strength and fell forward into Link's arms.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he whispered, barely audible as the last vestige of life left him. Link released his body from the tree and lowered it to the ground, closing Dark's cold, dead, eyes. Link went about recovering any discarded equipment or items. Finally he pulled his pack on, slung Dark's body over his shoulder, wrapped in an old tent canvas from Link's pack, and left through the now unlocked door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This chapter was a bit hard for me, I had to do a lot of editing because I could get the image I wanted across. It's still not quite how I had wanted it. In the original there was a lot more flipping and dodging as well as some hand to hand combat that I couldn't find the words to describe. Also the "interrogation" was a lot more gruesome but it seemed to make Link more dark and I didn't like that.

Please review! It helps in so many ways! Thanks to those who have been reviewing!

Check out my new story "In a New Land" and leave reviews or PM me, I have a plot but I would definitely take suggestions on things you want the characters to do or say.

Thanks again!


End file.
